


bank the fire and come to bed my love

by misswriterly



Category: Original Work
Genre: Dubious Consent, Emotional Manipulation, F/F, First Time, Forced Orgasm, Loss of Virginity, Overstimulation, Semi-Public Humiliation, Size Kink, Strap-Ons, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-18
Updated: 2018-12-18
Packaged: 2019-09-22 04:52:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,785
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17053490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/misswriterly/pseuds/misswriterly
Summary: Olivette knew her marriage night would necessitate a visit to the marital bed, but she expected something far different when she chose to wed a Lady instead of a Lord.





	bank the fire and come to bed my love

**Author's Note:**

  * For [liesmyth](https://archiveofourown.org/users/liesmyth/gifts).



Olivette resisted the urge to fuss with her nightclothes or reach for a cloak after her attendants had withdrawn. The Lady Fitzgerald had promised not to take long in her own preparations, so Olivette had asked her new maids to simply strip away every piece of unnecessary fabric. All the better to make their marriage night a simple, easy affair as her Lady had suggested with a whisper in her ear as they departed their wedding feast. Olivette thought she was probably right, and smoothed her hands down her belly to straighten what few clothes she was wearing as she waited for her wife to arrive. Her Lady had been married and widowed before, afterall, and knew far more of martial matters than Olivette.

But as she waited and paced before the fireplace, she found herself chilled under her flimsy shroud of fabric and regretting the decision. Perhaps she should simply slip into her marriage bed to wait instead. But Lady Fitzgerald had promised not to be long, so it was probably better to wait and greet her properly.

The door opened before she could decide, just as Olivette had begun to shiver. She turned eagerly towards the sound of creaking hinges, only to freeze in horror as her wife entered the room. She was still dressed in her heavy brocade and done up in all her wedding finery, and her maids all streamed into the room behind her.

A shudder not born of cold wracked Olivette's frame as she wrapped her arms around herself. The thinness of her nightclothes felt even more obvious when it was crushed against her flesh, and the servants cast her brief yet frequent glances as they worked. But their eyes danced wickedly when they looked. Each suppressed smirk made her ever more conscious of how the tight buds of her nipples strained through the fabric against the cold and how the shadow of her own body was clearly outlined in the firelight if she looked down.

At least her Lady seemed not to notice. Instead she gave instruction after instruction to unlace her gown and take down her hair and remove this ring or that necklace.

"I'm sorry, my love. I was called back to speak with the Queen," she eventually said to Olivette in a distracted fashion, to the tittering amusement of the servants. Olivette waited anxiously for them to be reprimanded but her Lady paid the laughter no heed. Finally the last of her Lady's finery had been stripped away, leaving her in her thick linen underdress. The maids hurried to unlace that too until it was loose enough for easy removal. Olivette expected her Lady to instruct them to remove it so that they might both be in the same state of undress, but no such instruction came. Instead her Lady simply waved a careless hand and the servants streamed back out of the room as if as one.

Each maid stared at them covertly while departing the room, and Olivette couldn't shake the image they must make from her mind. Her in the flimsiest of clothes, standing alone shivering and exposed before the stern and imposing figure of her wife. When she glanced over she found that Lady Fitzgerald was watching her closely. But despite her harsh scrutiny, she immediately reached for Olivette and drew her close with a speed that made her gasp.

Behind them the door shut with a thump and finally they were alone.

Olivette's breasts heaved as she tried to catch her breath, hindered by being held against her wife too tightly for comfort. The surprise of it all left her light headed and weak, but her wife held her too surely for her knees to betray her. When she shook from it all ,it simply left her more helpless in her wife's arms instead of spilling her to the floor.

"There, there. It's perfectly normal to be frightened," her Lady crooned. Still unsmiling, she smoothed Olivette's hair back from her face and bent to capture her lips in a kiss before Olivette realised what was happening.

It was nothing like the perfunctionary pressing of lips they had exchanged during their wedding celebrations. This kiss was hungry and all devouring as her Lady pressed one hand to her jaw and another to the small of her back, bending Olivette back and parting her lips with a deftness that defied the many whispered, careful words they had exchanged during their courtship. She devoured Olivette, until she clutched at her wife's clothes for balanced and prayed desperately for release.

Olivette gasped once more for breath when sher prayers were answered and her wife stepped away, leaving her standing wavering and alone once more. She raised a trembling hand to her mouth, unsure of what to do or say. This wasn't what she had expected. But her Lady was finally smiling at her and her sure hands were already turning Olivette towards the bed.

"Wait," Olivette said. Her voice sounded thin and trembling to her own ears but her wife simply nudged her forward again until Olivette was tripping over herself towards the bed and unable to protest further.

It was too quick. They'd not even had a chance to talk or drink a cup of the wine Olivette had asked her maids to lay out for them.

"Come now, my dear. You don't wish to keep me waiting, do you?" her Lady asked, ducking her head close to Olivette's ear to murmur in it as she wrapped her arms around Olivette's waist from behind. Trapped there between her Lady's body and the edge of the bed, Olivette wavered.

She'd thought that they might talk as they had before the wedding. Spend the night whispering sweet nothings to each other before her Lady took her to the bed to consummate their marriage. So that things would be easy for her, as easy as their courtship had been in its long, slow building of Olivette's trust.

But before she could put voice to that thought or ask any questions, her wife tipped her forward onto the mattress. She landed on her hands, bent awkwardly at the waist, and there was a rush of cold air between her thighs as her Lady drew up her nightclothes. She nudged her knees between Olivette's and pressed until Olivette parted her legs reluctantly but obediently. No, this wasn't what she'd expected at all.

"My Lady, no," Olivette whispered. Then all her words deserted her as she felt something trail up the inside of her thighs.

"That's it, my darling. Time for us to do our duty," her wife said as she slipped her fingers between Olivette's folds.

Olivette choked, struggling for air at the feel of something caressing her there so suddenly. Her wife's voice was loud in the empty room, much louder than Olivette's. Perhaps she hadn't heard Olivette. Or no, perhaps this simply was their duty as she had said. To do this quickly so it would be over easily. The word echoed in her mind as two fingers slipped suddenly inside her and she bit her lip as they stretched places that had never been touched before.

"Spread your legs a little bit more. Yes, just like that. That's perfect, my darling," Lady Fitzgerald said. Olivette was mortified by the thought that she might be perfect at such a task, even as she tried to comply despite how she already lay pinned and open against the bed.

She felt as splayed and exposed as she'd been before the fireplace, even with her Lady so close behind her. The stiff linen of her wife's dress pressed up against the back of Olivette's thighs, a distractingly itchy counterpoint to the smooth press of fingers inside her. But it wasn't smooth for long and Olivette cried out, jerking forward as the slide turned into a hard thrust. The knuckles of her wife's other fingers pressed uncomfortably into her flesh as the two inside her sunk deep, her hand warm against Olivette's body as Olivette shuddered and clenched around them.

Then something else made Olivette cry out as her wife began to feel around inside her, rocking her fingers until pleasure raced through Olivette. It was brief, too brief, but part of her was grateful for it at the next thrust. Then her Lady shifted slightly behind her and a hand pressed against her lower back, tilting her once more to her wife's liking before a third finger slipped inside her.

Olivette groaned, her fingers clenching compulsively against the bed as she struggled to take the stretch of it.

"There now, I know it's uncomfortable. I'm sorry it's necessary," her Lady said as she thrust her fingers again and again, hushing her whenever she jerked away or cried out. Apologies dripped from her lips even as she showed Olivette's resisting body no quarter and as pleasure began to war with Olivette's discomfort. Faster and harder until Olivette couldn't help but open up under the assault, moaning alternatively from pleasure and shocked surprise as her Lady pressed so deeply inside her that surely there was no further place that she could reach. The thrusts were unrelenting, until Olivette couldn't think but could only rock. She tried to ride it out as best she could even as she huffed and gasped and bit her lip again at the strange sensations.

But the word no didn't cross her lips again. She knew her duty.

Then just as suddenly as it had all started her wife's fingers withdrew and the press of rough cloth against her skin disappeared. Olivette was left to cling, gasping, to the bed.

Was that it? Was their marriage consummated and one unexpectedly difficult act npw behind them so that they might return to the soft words and entreaties she had expected of their marriage?

Slowly she turned over, sitting with a wince on the edge of the bed as she tried half-heartedly to tug her nightclothes back down.

But the sight before her eyes was no more comforting than the ache that now blossomed between her legs. Her Lady had slipped her linen dress over her head while Olivette had been distracted. Underneath it she wore the same sheer slip of cloth that was all that clothed Olivette, but hers was bound tight against her body by straps of fabric that were tied and sewn together about her hips. Olivette watched, curious, as a hanging cloth pouch was untied from the straps, realising that the shape of it must have been hidden under the stiff lines of the linen and by Olivette's own distraction. But a dawning horror quickly replaced Olivette's curiosity as the pouch was opened and fell away to reveal a shiny wooden phallus.

"We don't have to use that," Olivette said, her voice catching. Even she could hear the uncertainty in it. She couldn't take her eyes away from the object as Lady Fitzgerald wrapped the base of it in the straps, tying things here and there until it stood out proudly from her body. The soft light from the fire flickered across it as she stared, and her Lady stroked a hand calmly along its surface.

"How else does anyone consummate a marriage?" her Lady asked her as she walked back to the bed. She gestured at Olivette as she walked, urging her back. Olivette's limbs felt like they were made of lead and she moved slowly, but she slid herself across the bed and spread her legs to allow her wife space. What else could she do? Her Lady climbed on after her, settling between her thighs.

But she did not move to cover Olivette immediately as Olivette expected. Instead her Lady's fingers caressed her skin and her shrewd eyes watched as Olivette lay back against the pillows and breathed deeply, struggling not to gasp with panic.

"It is our duty to take pleasure in this," she eventually said as her fingers slipped once more between Olivette's folds.

But they did not delve into her depths as before. Instead they danced and stroked across every part of her, until she was shuddering and panting for breath as the pleasure returned. Finally her Lady leaned in close, keeping a small distance between them as she settling between Olivette's legs. Olivette clutched at her shoulders and she murmured reassurances, speaking of their duty as she brought Olivette to a shuddering, gasping climax until her cries filled the room.

"There, it is not so bad," she said as Olivette lay limp against the bed after, confused and wrung out. She was moving before Olivette had recovered her senses, though Olivette felt keenly the smooth press of wood against her. It suddenly seeming much bigger than it had looked and it slid easily against the slickness of her skin.

"You can't," she said, reaching out in desperation to press her hands against her Lady's hips, trying in vain to hold her back as she positioned herself over Olivette. This was never what she wanted, never what she had expected on this night of all nights.

"We must," her Lady replied, pressing a fond kiss against Olivette's mouth with a smile. Olivette wavered at the certainty in her voice, and her Lady took the opportunity to surge forward.

Sensation lit Olivette up as she was entered, the barely faded waves of pleasure overcoming her once more with little provocation. Crying out, she clutched at her wife as her Lady pressed closer and closer, until there was nowhere further to go and Olivette thought she might come apart. It was deeper and more than she had expected, more even than the three fingers which had felt so impossible to take not so long ago.

"Wait, please wait," she begged as she gasped and shuddered, clenching down against her will right when she wanted to relax and open up. To try and do her duty without breaking apart around this thing her Lady had brought into their bed.

"We cannot wait," her Lady said. The first thrust made Olivette cry out as she was tried and failed to move with it, pinned too firmly down against the bed by the weight of her Lady's body. Overwhelmed with sensation, Olivette shuddered and cried out once more as she wrapped her legs around her wife's waist, drawing her close in a hopeless bid to lessen her movement.

But it could not be lessened. Lady Fitzgerald stroked gently at her arms and drew her close, the warmth and presence of her seemingly trying to soothe what could not be soothed. But her hips did not stop moving, and Olivette could only cling desperately as she tried not to ride the wave of pleasure once more to their conclusion, fearful of tightening further around the weight of the thing inside her.

"It will get easier each time. When there are no feasts we will retire for the night earlier, and on those nights I will open you up properly with my fingers. It will make it easier for you to take whatever I wish you to take so that we might do our duty well and I might give you pleasure," her Lady said.

Olivette tried to cling to the thought that such a night might be kinder and sweeter than this as she was rocked harder and harder against the bed, aching pleasure blooming through her once more as her Lady began to thrust more easily into her. Kinder than being opened up over and over again by something hard and slick with no give to it. Sweeter than her wife's fingers slipping once more between her folds to bring her to a second climax that made her sweat and clench. Tears slipped from the corners of her eyes as she tried and failed to enjoy the pleasure her Lady wrung easily from her body, to do her duty and enjoy their first night together in their marital bed.

"I cannot, not again," she pleaded as she hid her face against her beloved's shoulders and arched desperately against her, accidentally allowing the next thrust to bottom out deeper inside her. She moaned in protest and supplication at the feeling, as clever fingers continued to spark pleasure across her skin.

But her Lady simply raised herself up above Olivette on one elbow as Olivette had shuddered apart once more. She looked unflustered and unconcerned as she lifted Olivette's hips and re-arranged them both to her satsifaction, until she found a new and deeper purchase for her thrusts. Her hips never ceased their constant roll. Even when Olivette swore she couldn't take anymore she found that she could, and she did. Because it was her duty.


End file.
